A Night Out
by jaimeekate
Summary: Happy, Toby, Walter, and Paige go to a night club on a mission. Just a little drabble/fluff, with a *tiny* bit of suggestive dancing and mentions of alcohol.


**I DO NOT OWN SCORPION. All characters are owned by CBS. Thanks to Allie and Cassidy for the Beta! **

"Well, as long as we're here, we might as well make the most of it." Paige looped her arm around Walter's as the bouncer checked the fake ids. After just a moment's hesitation (in which Walter ran through every possibility, every escape route, should their original plan fail), the bouncer lifted the red velvet rope and the four of them slipped inside. From the entryway, the massive nightclub was impressive. A gigantic dance floor with reflective tiles that bounced beams of strobe light around the room separated the entrance and the bar, which was clearly visible all the way across the room, as the liquor shelf behind it stretched to the ceiling and it had soft, blue backlighting, sending a glow through the club. The music was blaring, a mix of symphonic EDM sounds and constant bass, and Walter could not hear himself think. But he could feel Paige tugging on his arm, pulling him passed the mass of bodies moving vigorously in time to the music. They found an empty booth and Walter, Happy, and Paige filed themselves in, while Toby had veered to the bar. Walter sat stiff and fiddled uncomfortably with his earpiece, taking glances at the crowd.

"Walter, just relax. We're in a nightclub, it's supposed to be fun." said Paige as she leaned in close so he could hear her.

"This is not my idea of fun."

"Maybe not, but we're on a case, so try to act the part." She said, turning back to Happy. Walter rolled his eyes, but perhaps she did have a point. He didn't want to seem out of place. Toby appeared around the corner of their booth, placing two bright blue cocktails in front of the girls, keeping a glass of clear liquid to himself and scooting in beside Walter.

"Guys, we're on a case, not here for fun." said Walter, annoyed. He scanned the room again.

"Who says we can't do both?" chimed Paige, between sips of her drink.

"Relax, Boss," said Toby, "I saw our guy at the bar."

"Oh, really?" asked Walter incredulously.

"Yep, he's the one talking to the bartender." said Toby, pointing to a large man in a navy blue suit and tattoos wrapping around his neck.

"But I don't think he's making any black market sales at the moment. He's lounging back in his chair, his shoulders are open. He's not trying to hide anything or make sure no one hears him. And look, he just ordered another drink. My guess is he's waiting for someone else. We could be here awhile, Walt. Better get used to it."

Walter shifted uncomfortably again. He'd much rather be with Sylvester and Cabe in the car outside, but he knew he was needed in here, if anything changed suddenly. Toby got up from the booth and extended a hand to Happy.

"Come on, let's go have some fun."

Happy gave him a smug laugh and dramatically rolled her eyes, but eventually took his hand and let him pull her up and away from their booth. Walter watched in disbelief as they disappeared into dancing crowd. Paige gave a small laugh.

"Walter, they're together now. It's what couples do. It's just dancing."

Walter spotted the pair in the crowd and his jaw dropped. What they were doing was certainly not just dancing. Toby stood behind Happy, his hands at her waist. He had his head tilted downward, resting it near Happy's shoulder, his lips inching ever closer to her neck and collarbone. Happy's stature was elongated and she was leaning backwards into him. Her right hand snaked up and locked itself around his neck. She was tilting her head away, allowing him total access to her neck. They were swaying and rocking with the music, completely lost in each other and the wild sounds of the nightclub.

Walter could feel his cheeks getting hot and he quickly turned away. He would never have guessed that Happy could dance like that, but then again, he felt like there were many things about his friends that he did not in fact know. Watching them so entranced by each other made him extremely uncomfortable.

He looked up again when he felt Paige's hand interlock with his. She was watching them with interest, clearly not bothered by their blatant show of affection. Walter willed himself to follow her eyes to the dance floor. He would have to analyze their motions, should Paige get any ideas.

Happy had somehow managed to turn herself around in Toby's arms. They still moved with the music, but now Happy had Toby's cheeks in her palms. He was leaning forward, his head pointed slightly to the floor, his hands still gripping Happy's waist. Happy moved toward him, locking him in a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned. Her hands dropped from his face and wrapped around his neck, where she clung to him and let him pull her as close to him as she could possibly go. Their mouths were moving at aggressive speeds, as Walter could see it from where he sat in the booth. Again, he had to turn away.

"I know this isn't easy for you. But you have to see that they make each other so happy."

"Yes but…I'm just not used to public displays of affection. I don't want to think about what my friends do in their free time." Walter said, grimacing. Paige laugh and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, taking another drink of her cocktail.

"They are so in love."

"Love is an abstract idea with no means of measurement. How can they be so in love? What are they being compared to? Can people be just slightly in love?"

At first, Paige thought Walter was joking and laughing at the premise of love, as he usually does. But as he finished his vocal train of thought, Paige realized he was genuinely looking to learn more about how love worked. She looked up at him, her brow creasing and her eyes becoming serious.

"Well…I just mean the word isn't being thrown around with them. It's genuine."

"How does dancing at a nightclub make their relationship genuine? I thought the premise of nightclubs was meaningless sexual activity."

Paige shifted uncomfortably to lean against the table. "I guess, but can't you see it? Look at them."

Walter did not want to look at them again, but Paige was trying to make a point, so he lifted his eyes to the dance floor once more. Happy had turned around again, and it was clear that Toby was grinding his hips into her, and she was grinding back.

"It looks like crude club dancing to me."

"But notice how they don't care about anything except each other. They're just enjoying each other's company." Paige smiled. Walter raised an eyebrow in disagreement.

"Maybe they're enjoying it a little _too_ much."

Walter noticed the man at the bar get up and head out the exit around the back. Then, Sylvester's voice rang in Walter's earpiece.

"Walter we're losing visual!"

"Come on, Paige. Grab Happy and Toby." said Walter as he jumped out of the booth, somewhat relieved to be out of this conversation. Paige interrupted the couple and the three of them rushed back to Walter. Happy and Toby were both panting, their faces red and outlined with beads of sweat.

"Glad you two were enjoying your night out, but we've got a job to do." Said Walter as he looked the pair up and down, their once nice outfits disheveled and worn. Happy said nothing, but as her cheeks blushed to an even deeper red, she wore a grin she could not hide.

"It's just dancing, Walt. You should try it sometime." Said Toby, flashing Walter a huge smile and an obnoxious wink. "I mean, unless you can't handle the heat."


End file.
